Software demonstration, or “demo” versions are developed for various reasons, such as to showcase functionality of the software to prospective clients, to provide service and support features, and to train individuals on using the software, for example. Often, software demos have limited functionality and interactability compared to full versions of the software. For example, certain software demos are multimedia-based, including videos or slideshows to demonstrate the software functionality. Other software demos may include stripped-down versions in which certain functionality is unavailable.
A Web application is a type of software that is developed using a browser-supported programming language (e.g., JavaScript, HTML, CSS, etc.) and relies on a Web browser in communication with a server over a network to render the application. Software tools are increasingly developed as Web applications because of the ubiquity of Web browsers and the convenience of using a Web browser as a client (e.g., a thin client), among other reasons. Because Web applications operate over a network (e.g., the Internet), a reliable network connection is required to demonstrate Web applications' functionality. Therefore, in certain situations, it is desirable to develop a demo version of a Web application that is capable of operating offline, that is, without a network connection.